Pourriture
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Origin Story - C'est l'histoire des premières âmes de Dieu. L'histoire du libre-arbitre. L'histoire du Purgatoire.


**Hey !**

 **Un petit texte sur les possibles origin stories du Purgatoire parce que c'est un lieu fascinant.**

* * *

 **Pourriture.**

C'était un Sam curieux. Un Dean qui tend l'oreille. Un Jack qui écoute religieusement. Et un Castiel qui raconte.

C'était un soir. De retour au bunker. C'était une longue nuit qui s'annonçait. Et un groupe de goules massacrées avant de rentrer. Alors c'était Sam qui avait demandé, en tombant sur une chaise. Sam qui avait regarder Castiel s'installer avec Jack alors que Dean ramenait des bières et la pizza.

C'était une histoire aux confins des temps. Une histoire qui était née dans les premières nébuleuses.

Les Léviathans naissaient dans l'Univers. Envahissaient les monde. Et Dieu n'avait pas aimé ses êtres de violences. Ces êtres qui frappaient et tuaient et dévoraient. Ces êtres qui marchaient sur les graviers et le sable et les eaux sans aucune considération. Alors Dieu avait voulut créer. Encore.

Mais il avait créé une bulle. Pour les protéger des Léviathans. Un morceau de l'espace et du temps et du monde et des étoiles. Arraché. Enfermé. Roulant sur lui même. Un monde à part.

Dans les feux et les explosions des balbutiements, Dieu avait déposé une créature. Une étrange chose. Qui brillait et se mouvait. Qui respirait l'air et les odeurs. Et qui _ressentait._ Qui ressentait tant et si bien qu'elle se sentit seule. Si seule. Alors Dieu en créa une seconde. Disloqua la petite chose en deux. Et les observa grandir et grossir. Il les observa.

Deux âmes pures et dures. Deux éternités qui grandissaient. Seules. Ensembles.

Deux âmes. Si semblables aux anges.

Juste deux âmes.

Et Dieu les nomma Adam et Ève. Ces deux boules de lumières cosmiques et divines. Sans chaires. Sans peurs.

Mais Lucifer n'avait pas aimé ces âmes. Ne s'était pas agenouillée devant elles. Et il avait susurré à leurs oreilles. Longuement. Lentement. Il leur avait conté qu'au delà des portes de cet Eden, se trouvait des milliers d'autres créatures. Des Léviathans.

Et Ève avait voulut les rencontrer ces créatures inconnues et seules. Si seules comme elle l'avait été.

Et Adam avait voulut sortir et explorer cet Univers dont on lui parlait. Si différent de celui qu'il connaissait.

Et ils avaient ouverts les portes. Celles de ce monde nommer Eden par Dieu, qui brillait de grandeur et de bonheur. Cette bulle que Dieu avait créée pour eux. Ils l'avaient ouverte. Parce que Lucifer avait murmuré à leurs oreilles. Et qu'ils avaient préférés l'écouté plutôt que d'écouter les mots de leur Père.

Alors Dieu fut furieux.

Si furieux qu'il jeta Lucifer hors du Paradis. Le précipita dans un monde de souffre et de glace. Dans un monde où rien d'autre n'existait. Il jeta son fils. Son Premier Né. Son Porteur de Lumière. Au fond d'un gouffre. Un monde que Lucifer fit gronder et hurler et se taire. Un monde qui brûla d'éternité et de rancune. Un monde qui demandait l'amour et ne recevait que la honte et la colère. Un monde que Lucifer nomma Enfer. Un monde sur lequel il régna.

Si furieux qu'il repoussa Adam. L'envoya volé dans l'Univers. Dérivé au milieu des constellations. Flotté dans les nébuleuses et le vide noir. Avant de chuter, arraché dans la queue d'une comète. Pour s'écraser sur un monde où la mer brûlait. Où les volcans crachaient. Les nuages noirs sur l'horizon. Mais un monde où il trouva refuge et chaleur. Un monde où il s'écrasa. Se sépara. Brisa ses morceaux. Se déchira. Se mêla aux éléments chimiques. Molécules organiques d'âmes. Qui gravitèrent dans les vapeurs chaudes et remontèrent. Un monde que les siens nommeront Terre dans un avenir si lointains et si proche. Un monde qu'il peupla de toutes sa peur et sa douleur et son amour et sa tendresse.

Si furieux qu'il enferma Ève. Qu'il l'enferma avec les Léviathans. Monstres de sangs et de chaires. Où elle fut traquée. Un monde qu'elle avait connus depuis toujours. Mais dans lequel elle était seule désormais. Sans sa moitié. Un monstre où son âme se peignit de noir et de sang et de douleur. Un monde où elle vaincu. Coucha les Léviathans et s'en fit Reine. Un monde qu'elle aima autant qu'elle l'haïssait. Un monde où elle créa. Déchira des morceaux de son âme pour en faire des monstres. Des abominations qu'elle fit sortir. Des abominations qu'elle envoya dans cet Univers. Chercher sa moitié. Des monstres armés pour se protéger. Et elle resta là. Dans ce monde qu'elle renomma Purgatoire. Ce monde où elle attendait indéfiniment.

Et c'est Castiel qui se tait. Et fixe le plafond.

Parce que c'est une histoire triste. Parce que c'est l'histoire de la première décision. Et Castiel, parfois, voudrait remercier Lucifer pour leur avoir donner un esprit critique et individuel. Remercier Adam d'avoir créer la vie. Les remercier pour lui avoir donner la chance de rencontrer Sam et Dean et Jack.

Et parfois. Parfois. Castiel voudrait sauver Ève.

Et frapper son Père.


End file.
